


The Trick

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley and the Bimbettes have a system
Kudos: 2





	The Trick

“You ever worry that there’s something different about our foundling?”

Dick raised an eyebrow at that. He turned to look at Tom, pushing their hat off of their forehead. “You mean besides the fact that he appeared one day with no memories?”

Tom rolled his eyes, giving Dick a look. “I mean that!” he said, pointing across the tavern. 

Dick followed where he pointed, blinking. Stanley was sitting beside one of the triplets, smiling faintly as he fixed her hair. “Aw, that’s just how he’s flirting with them!” Dick said, “Stanley’s been courting one of them, didn’t you know?”

“Courting?”

“Why do you think he’s always going to their shop when he’s got some free time? Or where he got that scarf from? He’s putting on the charm! He’ll be coming to us one of these days engaged to one of those girls by the end of this.”

Tom frowned a little and looked back at Stanley. He and the woman had their heads lowered, whispering between each other. “I don’t know… I just worry our foundling comes back looking like he’s been wearing makeup or something.”

“It’s called kissing, Tom. If you got kissed more often you’d notice that ladies makeup can get on your face afterwards,” Dick said. He perked up and forced Tom to turn, watching as Stanley and the woman exchanged a quick and chaste peck on the lips. “See?!”

“Maybe you’re right,” Tom sighed. “Maybe I’m just getting old and worry about nothing.”

Dick laughed, turning back to face the bar, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “You just want our foundling to be happy. Happens to everyone,” he said.

“Are they still looking over here?” Stanley whispered.

Eloise turned her head just so and then looked back at him with a smile. “They turned back around,” she said. 

Stanley breathed out a sigh of relief, politely straightening his back so he was no longer as close to her. “Merci for the help,” he said, fixing one of her hair ribbons.

“Any time, Stanley. You’re good at doing our hair anyway.”

He laughed, continuing to play with the accessories in her hair in admiration.


End file.
